


Mistletoe Chaos

by ObserverFuck



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Seeing as it was close to the holidays this was a very convinient find. Especially to a mischevious janitor in need of some fun...-----A Christmas fic of all my favorite slash pairings in batim~!





	Mistletoe Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my preferred slash couples of batim. I'd love to hear what ships you like from this fandom, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. ^^

A hard day of work and a long night at the studio. Wally sighed to himself and continued searching for his lost keys. How many times had he lost them this week? Sammy would have him skinned alive if he knew. A shiver went down the janitor's spine just thinking about it. His footsteps echoed through the hallway of the music department as he glanced around the many trash bins in the area. Finally, he glimpsed the shine of the familiar object. Smiling to himself, he quickly pulled his keys out of the paper-filled bin and went to unlock his closet.

The tired man opened his closet and rummaged around, halfheartedly searching for his old dustpan. His eyes, however, fell upon something else; a box with a few festive doodles on it that was labled, "Christmas". Curiosity got the better of him, so the dusty box was pulled out of the cobweb covered closet. There were typical decorations to be found within the cardboard container. There were small ornaments, tinsel, and even little mini Christmas trees to put on the wooden desks throughout the studio. But, what really demanded his attention was all of the mistletoe that was hiding around the box. There was more of it than anything. A huge, dopey smile broke out on his face. Seeing as it was close to the holidays this was a very convinient find. Especially to a mischevious janitor in need of some fun...

________

Sammy yawned and ran a hand through his well-combed blonde hair. Something felt a little different in the studio today. It was a warm, yet skeptical kind of feeling, like a surprise of some sort. The music director smiled a little as he walked into the bandroom, greeting Norman who was up in his booth cleaning lenses. "Morning, Polk," he said, smiling wider as he gave a small wave. Norman looked up, a bright smile appearing on his face as well. "G'mornin', Lawrence," the dark skinned projectionist greeted back happily causing Sammy's cheeks to become tinted a light shade of pink.

The two were quiet as Sammy went to tune one of the many banjos in the large room. Norman continued wiping lenses down as he listened to Sammy play out a song on the now fully tuned instrument. The sound was very pleasing to the projectionist's ears as the calm musician strummed and plucked the strings. The darker haired man sat aside a shiny lens and turned his gaze to the songwriter below him. He was so enraptured in playing the cheerful song he didn't even realise he was being watched, or rather, admired.

Norman smiled. Sammy was such an amazing person. His music was beautiful, his poetry touching. He could play a melody on that piano of his that would make anyone cry tears from the sheer beauty of it. He could play an upbeat tune on his banjo that would make anyone crack a smile because of how playfully fun it sounded. Sammy Lawrence was truly a perfect human being.

When the song ended Norman realised he had been staring, so he picked up another dusty lens and pretended he hadn't just watched another person for the duration of an entire song. What a tremendously humiliating thought. He peeked up in curiosity when the musical creator sat his banjo aside, a smile gracing his lips still. "I don't know what it is, Norm, but I have a feeling today's going to be interesting," the blonde said, gazing at the door as though something was about to happen at any second. The projector man just smiled and hummed in agreement.

________

The first couple victims of the holiday shenanigans were the two most beautiful dames in the studio. Miss Susie Campbell walked out of the ladies' room on level K to find Allison Pendle looking up at something strange hanging from the ceiling. Wanting to take a better look at the peculiar object, the blonde broad walked closer to where the other young woman stood.  
"Allison? What is that you're looking at?" The dark haired gal met Susie's eyes, lightening up at her presence. "It appears someone has left mistletoe here to encourage holiday spirit," she replied.

Susie's face lit up slightly as she looked up at the small plant hanging from an old, rusty hook. "Who do you think put it there?" she asked, her eyelashes batting delicately as she looked back at Allison. A quiet, "I'm not sure," was her response before a sneaky toy maker walked up to the two, his face turning into a devilish grin. Walking up behind Susie in a very casual manner, he gently nudged her forward.

"Oops! I'm sorry ladies. Looks like you two are caught under the mistletoe. You know what that means!" the Irishman teased, chuckling as the two gals blushed an insanely deep shade of red. "Flynn!" Allison shouted, clearly unhappy at his actions, but unable to resist the precious, embarrassed look on Susie's face. The slightly shorter blonde was always very pretty in Miss Pendle's eyes. Allison had admired her beauty despite the amount of times she had found the poor doll looking at herself harshly in the ladies' room mirrors. It was a mystery why she couldn't see how gorgeous she truly was.

A hand found its way to the side of Susie's face, and she looked up to meet bright green eyes staring into her own blue ones. The two moved closer, their noses just barely touching. They could feel each other's breath on their cheeks, and the silence was unbroken. That is, until Shawn gave an "ooooh," at how close they were. Allison looked toward him and gave a deadly glare before putting her other hand on Susie's hip and pulling her into a kiss. The smaller girl gasped a little at first, but relaxed and rested her hands on Allison's shoulders.

When they pulled away, Shawn was staring with his mouth wide open. Allison gave him a cocky smirk, walked over, and closed his mouth with a single finger. Susie giggled at this. "I'll get you back, Flynn. You just wait," the taller dame warned before walking back over to Susie. She took her hand and they walked out together, leaving a blushing Irishman to storm back to the lift.

________

A tired sigh left Sammy's lips. He had made good progress on a new song and decided a break would be helpful to his mental and physical state. He stretched and laid his head back on the chair, blonde locks falling around his face. The stereo on his desk quietly played a catchy tune that made him smile, and he closed his eyes momentarily to enjoy the peace. It was a rare thing to come by in the wild studio full of rowdy and strange people, though, they weren't all so bad. Sammy had even grown attached to some of them. There was one person in particular...

As his thoughts began to drift, a soft knock on the door brought him back to reality. He sat back up and turned off the stereo, calling a soft, "it's open," to the person outside. The door opened to reveal a certain projectionist that just happened to put a bright smile on the music director's face. "Sleeping on the job, Lawrence?" Norman teased, earning a chuckle from the other man. "Just a quick break," Sammy bantered as he stood, moving away from his desk. The projectionist gave a small shrug as he pretended to think. "I guess I'll let it go, then," he joked, walking closer to the composer.

A knock on the glass of Sammy's office made the two jump, turning their heads to see who the culprit was. Wally smiled cheekily and gave them a small wave before pointing upward. They gave a confused look, glancing up to see that there was mistletoe hanging above them. The blue eyed musician turned crimson, but didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the taller man's shoulders. Norman smiled as Sammy leaned upward to reach his lips, wrapping his own arms around the blonde's waist. Their lips finally met, and Sammy had never felt anything more pleasant run through his body.

They stayed that way for a few seconds before Norman hesitantly moved his lips against the shorter songwriter's, and their tongues eventually clashed. Sammy's hands moved up to gently grasp at Norman's short, black locks, and he was rewarded with a soft sigh. They explored each other a little more before pulling away for air. With smiles gracing both of their faces, they turned to look back at the sneaky janitor who had, surprisingly, disappeared.

Looking back at one another, the pair just laughed, resting their foreheads against each other and exchanging small, innocent kisses. The stereo flickered back on with another catchy, yet sweet tune, and neither of the two even bothered to turn the blasted thing off again.

________

Thomas swiped his arm across the side of his face. That damn ink just gets all over the place! He sighed, grabbing his rag and wiping the ink splatter off of his wrench that had the all too familiar "Gent" label on it. He tossed the now stained rag down and leaned against the wall. This made four pipes total today, and he still had the rest of the day to get through. Lovely...

His head perked up when he heard the sound of a broom sweeping away nearby. He knew exactly who that had to be. Pushing off the wall and almost power walking, the mechanic soon stumbled upon Wally who was indeed sweeping the hallway with a smile on his face. When he looked up to see who was standing across from him, the janitor smiled and set his broom against the wall. He walked over to the other brunette who was happy to bring him into his arms for a quick kiss.

Chuckling and running his hand up his boyfriend's chest, Thomas planted small kisses all over Wally's cheeks causing giggles to slip from his lips. "All that mistletoe chaos got you in a good mood?" Tom asked playfully. "Ya know it! I'm tellin' ya, I got Sammy and Norman good. Ya shoulda seen 'em," Wally laughed. Thomas kissed him again. "It's about time they got together," he chuckled. The shorter man nodded, still smiling mischeviously.

A loud yell from Joey interrupted the couple's moment. "Conner! Pipe burst on the first floor!" Tom sighed. "Coming, Mr. Drew!" Wally looked at him with pity and gave his lover one more kiss before pulling away and grabbing his broom from off the wall. The tired mechanic gave him a small wave, getting one in return. He made his way to the the stairs, avoiding the lift at all costs.

________

A flustered Shawn Flynn made his way to the music department, heading straight for the door that had the glorious pool table behind it. A nice game of pool always helped to calm his distressed brain. He would always hide away there when his machines were acting up. There were also times when he would come across a certain lyricist in the room, already setting up the game and aiming for the triangular shape made up of the colorful spheres.

When the door was opened, unfortunately, the room was empty. Shawn sighed and closed the door halfway. He looked around the holes of the table, making sure he wasn't missing anything before beginning to set the lonely game up. His thoughts wandered to the machines from earlier, and he questioned how the Alice angel plush had even gotten stuck in it. If he was sure he hadn't put it there, and there weren't any other people in the room, then who the hell could have done it...?

The door swung violently open and scared the thinking Irishman shitless. He jumped out of his skin before looking up to see none other than Allison, her arm swung around a confused Jack Fain's shoulders. She only smirked wider at the poor writer's confusion. "Top of the morning to you, dear Sawn," she said smugly. "Christ, you scared the hell out of me... and it's noon," the toy maker remarked, putting a hand over his chest. "What do you want?" he asked cautiously. The beautiful voice actress feigned an innocent look. "I just wanted to play a game of pool with you and Jack, here," she looked over at Jack as she said this, making him nervous.

The suspicious blonde looked over at the two, obviously finding something odd about the tall dame's behavior. He thought for a moment, but slowly nodded his head. "I suppose one game wouldn't hurt... but, when I find out what ye be hidin', Pendle..." he trailed off. She did a dramatic, offended pose. "Me? Hiding something?" she shook her head, taking her arm back from Jack's shoulders. "Why, what on earth would I be- Oops!" she cried, her surprise obviously fake, as she pushed Jack in Shawn's direction. The shorter man fell forward onto Shawn, his hat shifting to reveal more of his short, dirty blonde hair. Catching him just before he fell, Shawn steadied him by the shoulders, noticing how red the composer's face was.

Jack tilted his hat forward to try and hide his now maroon tinted cheeks. "Pardon," he muttered shyly. Flynn chuckled. Allison cleared her throat, and the two looked up to see her smug face as she pointed up. "No," Shawn silently mouthed to her, practically pleading. He didn't want to ruin things with Jack. He couldn't. Who would he talk to while playing pool if the smaller man avoided him afterwards? She only nodded at him, her face reading "karma is a bitch". She pointed her finger up farther and mouthed "do it" back to him. He made a face of dread before looking down at the lyrical prodigy who still hid his face slightly.

A gulp was heard from the nervous toy creator, but he lifted the other's chin with a finger. Their faces both red, the pair moved closer. If this risk was taken, Shawn could lose a close friend. He'd lose the one person he could trust with his problems. But he could also gain from this if things went well. The quiet, yet fascinating composer as his lover, getting to kiss his lips every day, getting to take him home every night, and oh, just imagining all the things that could happen made Shawn's blood rush. Unable to take the pressure anymore he leaned forward. Jack's breath hitched slightly before the thick Irish accent was heard in the quiet room. "Fuck it," he muttered, taking Jack's hat and hiding their faces behind it. A small sound of surprise could be heard from the southern accented man, but it was soon followed by a relaxed sigh.

Allison grinned to herself, walking out of the room and whispering a soft, "gotcha," before closing the door and heading off to meet up with Susie. She giggled when the blonde gal ran up to her and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm guessing it went well...?" she inquired. Allison booped her on the nose. "Worked like a charm, my dear," she replied with another soft giggle at Susie's little victory dance.

________

Henry set down his pencil and momentarily removed his glasses. He rubbed at his tired eyes, a small yawn leaving his lips. What time was it? He had been so lost in his drawings that he'd lost track of time. Putting on his glasses again, the brunette glanced at the Bendy clock that told him it was almost time for him to leave for the night. He relaxed a bit, eyeing his sketches to make sure they were okay to leave for the night. Deciding they were fine, the tired artist set them aside as well as his small ink bottle.

As he moved things around, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He smiled. "Good evening, Mr. Drew," he chuckled. "Evening, Stein," Joey greeted back. Henry turned his head to kiss Joey on the cheek. They both smiled, enjoying the quiet of the first floor while everyone else was busy; either working or getting caught under mistletoe.  
Henry eventually stood, Joey tugging him by the wrist toward his office. The two walked hand in hand, hoping nobody would be near by to point them out.

________

With all of the holiday hassle finally being over for the day, everyone had decided that going out for drinks would be a nice treat. Wally had revealed he was the one behind all of it, so Shawn suggested it was only fair if the janitor was pushed under the mistletoe with someone else. The group immediately looked at Thomas who flushed deeply. Wally just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. Everyone practically smirked at the two until they pulled away.

When things had quieted down, they headed upstairs to leave for the night. Little did they know they'd get a small surprise when they turned one of the corners of the first floor. Susie was giggling at something Allison had said about Shawn, and their other coworkers were talking amongst themselves when Thomas stopped and signaled for the rest of them to do so as well.

Gazing ahead at what the mechanic had spotted, they all gaped slightly at the sight of Henry and Joey kissing each other softly. Henry's hands brushed gently against Joey's sides as the other let his hands rest on the artist's shoulders. Precious little kisses and innocent touches were shared between the two that were oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

"Looks like someone else got caught under the mistletoe tonight, huh?" Shawn whispered, his grin making everyone roll their eyes, but they smiled nonetheless. "Shawn..." Wally turned to him slowly, giving him a blank stare before face palming. "Shawn, there is no mistletoe. I didn't put any on this floor," the janitor informed him. The Irish toy maker gave a look of confusion as he slowly processed what was happening.  
Then, his jaw dropped as his lips twitched up into a smug and understanding smirk.

The bunch rolled their eyes once again. Shawn Flynn never failed to be... well... dorky. Quietly chuckling to herself, Allison motioned back toward the stairs. "Maybe we should take the exit in the music department," she suggested while giving Joey and Henry one last glance, the two still in their own heaven. Everybody agreed.

In the end, the studio had a nice holiday. Wally's shenanigans made everyone happy, and he even helped to get some couples together. Everyone had a nice time that night, just drinking and talking about their lives, catching up with one another. Joey and Henry ended up staying together at Joey's house, and nobody ever told them what they saw on that night.

"I totally knew it was a thing," Wally said, chuckling. Jack grinned, leaning on Shawn and not hiding his face behind his hat like he usually did. "I don't doubt that for a second," Susie giggled. Everybody just laughed, and the night continued on, none of them leaving until sunrise.

\---The End---

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! As I said, criticism is appreciated, and I hope everyone had happy holidays!


End file.
